The Tale of Darkness
by XxLokiLaufeysonxX
Summary: Cynthia desperately tries to protect a crystal that Riley discovered at Iron Island known as the transmutation crystal. But the evil team Galactic is also after the crystal. Will she be able to defeat them and protect it or die trying?
1. The start

Syronean Crystals

What started out to be a normal morning for Champion Cynthia was about to change…

Cynthia woke up one morning to earsplitting heavy metal music. All of the sudden she heard bertha yell, " Flint turn it down!!" She just turned on her side and put her head under her pillows." Oh, Arceus make him turn it off." She moaned. Cynthia grabbed her slippers and headed toward Flint's room. Before entering she headed out to Aaron's tool shed, snatched the nearest hammer and went back inside. When Cynthia reached his room she stormed in and smashed his radio.

"What the crap!!!!!!" He screamed "That's the fourth time this week!"

"It's not my fault you blast the music so loud that no one in the building can hear themselves think." Cynthia snapped, " how about get an Ipod!"

Well peoplez that is the end of chapter one. Update will come soon and the mystery will start in chapter two.


	2. Bugsy in Veilstone

Chapter 2 of Crystals That Change

Cynthia fell asleep that night in her warm queen-sized bed. In the distance you could still here Flint sulking. The next morning Cynthia woke up to peace and quietness. As she sat up, she was still half asleep. Cynthia changed out of her pajamas into her long black coat. Today she was headed to Iron Island to inspect the Galactic activity that Byron had reported.

Cynthia looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 11:00. "Best sleep I've gotten in days." She said to herself. She grabbed her Pokémon and walked out of her room. As she paced out of the kitchen with a snack bar in her palm she bumped into Aaron.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aaron asked calmly.

"Not much, just headed out for a little fresh air. "Cynthia smiled. "You?"

"I'm going to meet up with Bugsy later at Veilstone." Aaron answered

"Okay, be careful and watch out for Team Galactic." Cynthia stated as she stepped outside.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he ran off to go gather his Pokémon.

As soon as the lime-green-haired kid dashed up to his room Cynthia called out Garchomp and took off.


	3. Run

Chapter 3

As the sun slipped behind the horizon, Cynthia sat down under a large oak tree. "Well I'm almost there," She thought, "I'm in the Middle of Eterna Forest."

The stars twinkled above in the cloudless sky as Cynthia fell asleep below the tree. The next morning Cynthia woke up to the faint croaking of a Croagunk. She pulled a little breakfast bar out of her obsidian black bag. "All right Garchomp," She said as she called out the navy blue dragon. "Time to fly."

About an hour later she arrived at Iron Island. As she landed a man with dark blue clothes appeared at the entrance of the cave. "Hello Cynthia." He smiled. "I have been expecting you."

"Nice to see you again Riley." Cynthia stated. "Have you seen anything weird lately?"

"Well actually, yes and no." Riley said

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Follow me and I will tell you later." Riley answered

Cynthia followed Riley into the cold, dark cave. As they were walking Cynthia thought Riley was acting strange. As the lift moved downwards Cynthia glanced at Riley. She noticed that he had a look of fear in his azure eyes. She could tell something was very wrong. The lift came to a stop and the two got off. As they walked towards the light of the exit, Cynthia and Riley heard footsteps coming closer.

"What is that? "Cynthia asked in a whisper.

"Most likely Team Galactic." Riley stated. "They must have figured out you're here."

"Oh crap this isn't good." Cynthia said nervously

"They're coming!" Riley exclaimed, "We have to hide!"

Little did Cynthia know that one of her closest friends was leading her into a trap.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4

As Riley and Cynthia raced through the dark, rocky cave they heard one of the Galactic Grunts shout, "There they are!"

Suddenly, Riley stopped dead in his tracks.

"Riley?" Cynthia asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cynthia," Riley sighed, "This was my only option."

"Wait, don't tell me," Cynthia gasped in horror. "You work for them?"

"I don't work for them. They threatened to destroy this place and I couldn't let them do that because this is my home." Riley stated, "I'm sorry."

Cynthia stared in shock as the Galactic grunts approached from behind and knocked her unconscious. Mars came up to Riley and knocked him out too. The grunts dragged the two outside and on to the airship.

Riley had woken up in the middle of the ride to the city. Cynthia had woken up about a half an hour after that. However, she was tied up and Riley wasn't. Cynthia remained silent as Mars started to question Riley.

"Where is the crystal you promised us?" Mars asked.

"Um," Riley sighed reaching into the pocket he thought he had it in. Uh it's not in that one.

Five minutes passed as Riley double-checked every pocket. By this time Mars

was starting to get annoyed.

"I swear I had it." Riley said.

"Well you better find it for this girl's sake!" Mars exclaimed pointing to Cynthia.

Cynthia's eye's widened as Mars stood up and walked closer.

"Stay away from her!" Riley shouted

"Watch your mouth." Mars smirked. "We have complete control over your girlfriend's life."

Riley closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts.

As Mars walked over towards Riley, Cynthia glanced around nervously.

"Wait!" She shouted

"What is it girl?" Mars asked impatiently.

"Leave him alone!" Cynthia demanded.

"Why should I?" Mars smirked.

Even after all of this Cynthia is still sticking up for me. Riley thought.

"I-I," Cynthia stammered.

"Well?" Mars stated.

"I have it." Cynthia sighed.

"The crystal?" Riley asked in shock. "But how?"

"I took it from Riley when we were on the lift." Cynthia said.

"Give it!" Mars snapped.

"No." Cynthia replied calmly

"You don't want to talk to me like that." Mars said angrily. "Give it to me!"

"No." Cynthia repeated.

Mars whipped out her pocketknife and swiped it at Cynthia. The knife managed to cut Cynthia right beneath her left eye. But it cut the main strip of rope that was tied tightly around Cynthia. Suddenly, the ropes gave in and Cynthia was free.

"Don't just stand there," Cynthia scolded. "Help me out Riley!"

Mars called up the four of her grunts and ordered them to attack.

As the battle between them continued the grunt flying the airship came over the intercom, "Landing in ten minutes." He announced.

Suddenly, the grunts surrounded Riley and Cynthia.

Well, Mars smirked. Looks like we have you completely surrounded.

"I don't think so." Cynthia grinned. "Riley you know what to do."

Riley nodded as he charged up an aura beam. After about five seconds he shot it straight at the floor right beneath their feet.

"What are they doing?" Mars mumbled. "Are they committing suicide?"

Soon the floor collapsed beneath Cynthia and Riley's feet.

As they fell Cynthia shouted, "Now Garchomp!"

Great they just escaped and now we have a giant hole in the middle of out chopper. Mars stated. Grunts! Shoot them down at once!

Yes ma'am! The grunts said in union.

All right, you follow them in a mini chopper. Mars ordered.

Right! The grunt replied.

Don't forget to use the net gun! Mars reminded him.

The grunt nodded and dashed off towards the mini chopper room.

The other grunts took their positions in the weapon stations.

Lock on! Mars exclaimed. Fire!

A heat-seeking missile was headed straight for them and Garchomp wasn't flying fast enough to avoid it.

Garchomp and the two trainers were knocked out on impact and were sent spiraling towards the city below.


	5. Fly

Chapter 5

Aaron and Bugsy sat down at the new Caterpie Café in Veilstone. The two ordered hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

"Man, it's a nice day." Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, its great," Bugsy agreed. "It's almost never like this back in Johto"

Suddenly a large bang roared overhead. The two Bug type trainers looked up almost instantly and saw three familiar objects falling from the sky.

"Hey isn't that-" Bugsy was cut off.

"Cynthia!" Aaron exclaimed calling out his Yanmega. "Go and catch them!"

The dragonfly-like Pokémon dashed off into the air and towards Cynthia and Riley. Aaron and Bugsy followed close behind by foot.

As Cynthia, Riley and Garchomp were hurling toward certain doom, Team Galactic's mini chopper fired the net launcher and caught them before Aaron's Pokémon had the chance. Then a glowing purple crystal fell out of cynthia's pocket and landed right in front of Aaron.

"The Transmutation Cyrstal!" He exclaimed. "Cynthia has been looking for this for a long time!"

"Doesn't Team Galactic want it too?" Bugsy asked.

"Yeah," Aaron paused. "That's why the net just caught Cynthia! Galactic! They have her and Riley! Come on lets go, we have to help them!"

"Can't we just go get the police!" Bugsy whinned.

"The police are powerless against Team Galactic!" Aaron said. "Besides we don't have enough time. Cynthia and Riley are in danger."

"The Air force maybe?" Bugsy continued ignoring Aaron's last comment.

"Did you not hear what I just said!?" Aaron snapped. "My friend lives are at stake!"

Then Aaron leaped on to the back of Vespiquen and took to the skies. Bugsy stood there in shock, as he had never heard Aaron shout at him like that.


End file.
